undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy whats up its yo boi Jamie141 in with yet another one of his greatest ever reaction comments, I did the same with purry's three issues and its honestly such an iconic way to comment on things so ay lets go and get my heart broken. Tbh I missed my boi Ken's dialogue omg such an icon and of course the first issue back for me reading starts with him getting his ass kicked by Nakata I love. Ooooh a bit of information on what it was like to have them accepted into it with all those threads, I like it and also omg more development on the seventeenth student yas, I keep forgetting about tbh poor seventeenth student, he'll be the real MVP in the end. Went AFK for a bit and forgot I was doing a reaction comment so a summary of what I was saying on facebook chat - fuck Shiho he's an idiot and Nakata deserves everything in the world she's such a bae and icon don't let her be a bad guy pls and ty. Aww nuu tho, now the factions I seperated them all into on my made up character list is actually happening, fitz pls ;-; Ken checking out a man in the sauna like the bisexual icon he is? I'm here for it and I love. Lmao Ken is judging these two so hard, he's like that guy who constantly thinks why is he surrounded by idiots and same. As we discussed on facebook, #donttrustNakamoto he has plans beyond bonding time and we can no longer trust him. D; Omg is this foreshadowing to all the sex happening? Ay I'm down for that, give me all the sex, we already have awkward tension of two factions why not add awkward tension of sex to it! XD Also lmao when Ken just runs into the same person he's aiming to talk to, typical anime. ;3 Sasada thinking Ken is immature when she just played Sims romance all night????? can't relate Okay Sasada, trying to be a copycat and protect everyone like Nakata, the time has gone Sasada, you lost your chance GAWD stop being such a copycat. Honestly tho this scene between Ken and Sasada makes me think about what you'd want to do in a situation like this and honestly the main thing on my mind is, why would you want to kill someone early? IDK it feels like you wouldn't want to kill someone early as there are so many people but then at the same time if you kill someone late, there aren't many options. I guess we'll find out which is better as the story goes on. @.@ FITZ BOI gdi, I was all fine going through the issue and then you added some dream thing with Tani, whyyyyyyy. Honestly though that last scene made me think of an idea where what we think is reality could be a dream and then his dreams are actually reality and omg I'd love and the sequel can feature them all again! Ayyyy! That wont happen though because you are a meanie. ;( Anyway, to the review of the chapter, you know, that part of the comment that I suck at because its always summed up to "ayy this was good can't wait for the next one" because thats literally how I feel for every chapter...please, halp me. D; But nah it was a pretty enjoyable chapter, honestly a good one to come back to after a break since it showed off all the two different sides and introduced the people who are having complications with each other and it had heartbreak to so yay my heart bleeds and im sad!!! Idk how else to review it, I suck Im sorry, I appreciate all the characters in someway as I said on facebook. D; I can't think of anything else lmao, it was a good issue and I'll look forward to reading the next one tomorrow! Deuces!